Carmilla Pines
Carmilla Pines is an antagonist in the second season of the FOX TV Series Sleepy Hollow. She is a notorious treasure huntress and the godmother of Nick Hawley. She became a Vetala and a worshipper of Kali. In Sleepy Hollow Carmilla Pines got legal custody of the newly-orphaned, twelve-year-old Nick Hawley when his parents died in a car crash on Christmas Eve. Under her care, Hawley learned the treasure hunters' tricks of the trade. After young Hawley witnessed her commit a brutal murder, he ran away from her and their paths never crossed again until a decade later. With the help of a middleman by the name of Patrick McKenna, Carmilla was finally able to rendezvous with the runaway Hawley. After ten years of searching for him, Carmilla met up with the runaway Nick Hawley whom she affectionately calls as "Nicky", much to the man's ire. Carmilla persistently begged him to help her steal an artifact from the Knox Estate, claiming that Hawley owes her a favor. Hawley reluctantly agrees to help her. Later that night, Carmilla and Hawley break into the Police Archives to steal the Architectural Map of the Knox Estate. The two of them got into a brief encounter with Ichabod Crane and the Mills sisters. Carmilla nearly killed Jenny Mills but she was warded off by the arrow from Van Helsing's Crossbow which was fired by Ichabod Crane. In Carmilla's hideout, Hawley opted to leave her as he already kept his end of the bargain. Carmilla, however, begs Hawley to help her one last time, claiming to be his last family member. She revealed to him a huge "X" mark carved on her back. She further relates to him that she had been forcibly turned into a type of a Hindu demon called the "Vitala". Carmilla explained that the only way for her to become a human again is to find and take that one artifact from the Knox Estate. Hawley reluctantly agreed to help her one last time and after that, the two would part ways forever. In the Knox Estate, Carmilla and Hawley took the gathering as an opportunity to sneak into the vault. In the vault, Carmilla finds the Statue of Kali but it was not without incident. Abbie Mills snuck behind her; and after dodging a bullet, Carmilla grabs Abbie by the neck. Ichabod Crane appears shortly, wielding the crossbow and threatened to shoot her. In return, Carmilla threatened to kill Abbie with her venomous nails. Hawley arrives and made a deal with Carmilla to never leave her again so that she can spare both Ichabod and Abbie. Carmilla agrees and orders Hawley to lock up both Ichabod and Abbie in the vault. Returning to her hideout, Carmilla shows her true colors to Hawley when she knocks him unconscious and proceeds to do amorous things to him as he loses consciousness. She then uses the Statue of Kali to begin the dark incantation that will turn her henchmen and Hawley into Vetala. Fortunately, Ichabod, Abbie, and Jenny arrive within seconds to spare as Carmilla is reciting the incantation to the activated Statue of Kali. In the ensuing fight, Ichabod shoots her two henchmen with an arrow doused in fire, killing them. As Carmilla is assaulting Jenny, Hawley uses the commotion to turn the tables on her and grabs a crowbar and a torch. Just as Hawley was about to deal the finishing blow, Carmilla swiftly flees the scene through a window. Hawley then sets out on a trip to search for Carmilla. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' Carmilla Pines serves as one of the major antagonists in the Horsemen Saga of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, with her roles greatly expanded as she was only an one-shot villain who ended up running away and never appeared or mentioned ever since her escape. Like that in the original series, Carmilla is serving as the arch-nemesis of Nick Hawley as well as his evil childtaker when he was younger, being a treasure hunter, but is far more immoral than Hawley and will kill people if things don't get into her ways. However, instead of turning into a vatala like that in the original series, Carmilla was turning into a vampire by the power of Sascha Vykos because her former best friend, Walter Watermelon, a traitor from the Order of Flourish. Under Vykos' influence, Carmilla went mad and slaughtered Nick Hawley's parents, just as they were searching for the legendary Blade of Karma. Before their death, Hawley's parents gave the Blade of Karma to the grandparents of Matt Butcher, as the blade has the power to slaughter a vampire from the Sabbat Clan. In spite of her personality and intentions that she went closer to Hawley are hailed from the original series, mostly, Carmilla's occupation and design changed drastically in LOTM: WoSH. She was never a part of a so-called cult that worship Goddess Kali, that that in the series, in order to avoid some possible controversies that might offend Hindus, since there are no gods in Hindu Mythology are actually forces of evil at all. In the storyline, she serves Rosencreutz Orden instead. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow Carmilla met up with Hawley and Jenny at the destroyed Jeffersonian thanks to the Vetala statue they retrieved. It was a setup made by her and Hawley, and they wanted to make Jenny one of them without a reversal. Fortunately, Team Witness arrived and Lara made the battlefront. Thanks to her, Jenny was saved, though the statue was destroyed, and both Carmilla and Hawley were killed.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Archenemies Category:The Undead Category:Vampires Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Breakout Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Sabbat Clan Category:Order of Flourish Category:Possesed Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Grey Zone Category:Cultists Category:Knight Templar Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Immortals